i'll look after you
by teenage-harmony
Summary: She was a thief, a psychic that could play the dirtiest tricks in her victims minds. He was a soldier, a good man that fought for his country. Now HYDRA linked them together in a horrible fate. They were the best weapons, both ruthless and cruel. He earned the name Winter Soldier and she became HYDRA'S gem, better known as The Ruby.
1. Come away to the water

Come away to the water

She watched him sadly form the other side of the cell and felt compassion for the man who was lying in that cot and anger towards the monsters that put him there. And judging by his left arm HYDRA had great plans for him.

She knelt down beside him taking a good look at him, he was very handsome.

"Well fellow, it seems you are also trapped in here, I'm very sorry" and she really was because she knew he didn't deserved this.

She heard a deep groan in response and saw a pair of blue confused eyes staring at her, the man tried to get up just to cry out of pain caused by his left arm.

"Take it easy" she said as she placed her hand in his forehead, "I didn't thought you would wake up this soon, you look like you have been run over"

"Where are we?" the man asked with a confused look on his face while taking a look on the cell; the gray wasted walls, the very basic bathroom, the little table and another cot alongside his with a few sheets.

"I think that doesn't matter, but we are probably in soviet but as I said it doesn't matter, it's not like we are going to get out or something "she said sarcastically.

He tilted his head to see what was wrong with the pain in his arm and stared in horror at what was there instead. "What the fuck is this? What did you do to me? What…"

"Shhh, calm down, I will explain." She said calmly and moved to her own cot. "First of all I'm not here willingly and what I heard is that you lost your arm when you fell of a train and then they found you and brought you here, I have been taking care of you in the last few days"

"When you say they, who are you referring to?" he asked softly.

She just shrugged "don't worry, you will have plenty of time to figure it out, if they can find you some use maybe you will stay here for a long time" she got up and turned the single light bulb that hanged from the wasted celling.

He could do nothing but look at her, he noticed that she was beautiful, black tangled hair felled to her shoulders framing her silky white face, pink cheekbones and the bluest eyes he had ever seen, they were calm, probably too calm.

"Why are you telling me this as a matter of fact?" he was amused by her and by the way she just said that as if it was no surprise to her, she seemed no stranger to this kind of stuff.

"Because I have been here long enough to know this." Her face was now cold and serious, he didn't know a thing about the life that awaited him from now on, how could he?

"Hey, if we are going to stay trapped here together for a long time I think we should get to know each other, I'm Bucky" he mumbled.

"Keyla" he snorted at the response "well, it's an uncommon name for a German" he said and when she mumbled a "its Hebrew, I'm a Jew or I was" he took a moment to ask the next question and tried to decide whether to trust her or not.

"That's why are you here?" she half laughed

"I am here for many reasons" and with that said her eyes started to turn bright red and the background around them suddenly changed.

The gloomy cell started to turn into a beautiful spring forest.

Bucky could feel the sunlight in his skin, the smell of the pine trees and the singing of the birds. He stared in awe at what he was looking.

Keyla thought about how harmless that was and wondered how she was still capable of that. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she said.

Bucky could not see her and when he turned to the origin of her voice he found her leaning on a pine tree wearing a white dress that had nothing to do with the grey one she was wearing a few moments ago.

"How can you do this?" he asked in an amazed whisper. "Are you a witch or something?"

Keyla smiled at him. "Psychic could be a better term to describe me."

In the blink of an eye the background went back to normal and the beauty of the forest stayed in his mind, where it had been all along.

"It was all an illusion." He mumbled "what else can you do? Read minds? Move stuff without touching it?"

Keyla shrugged "Yes but also more things" she said as her eyes turned back to blue.

A moment of silence came before he asked. "For how long have you been here?"

The smile that crept on her face became a serious expression that she shrugged away. "I don't really know, four years maybe." But Bucky wasn't fooled, he could see the pain in her eyes.

"Who did this to you, and to me? Who are the people behind this?" he asked in a whisper and didn't expected an answer but didn't surprised when he got one.

Keyla looked deeply into his eyes. Blue crashed with blue as a memory in his mind started to appear. Then he saw everything that happened before this in a flash.

Faces and places flashed through his eyes, he saw Steve, the train, his team, the robot, the fall, the pain and then the voices, strange voices that didn't reach him except one and all it said was:

"Sargent Barnes, you will be the new fist of HYDRA"

Suddenly he heard a voice in his head. "You remember them, they are the people you have been fighting to stop, they are the ones who stared this war and took you away from your home and away from your best friend." The expression in Keyla's face was like nothing he had ever seen, she seemed like in a trance, looking into his eyes very intensely.

"HYDRA" Bucky thought and Keyla nodded her head.

"What happened to you?" neither of them moved their lips, they just stood there looking at each other.

"Fun story, I tried to save my life but failed and then I became HYDRA'S gem. I'm afraid something like that will happen to you. If you are here it's because they have some big plans for you."

"Weapons" he said out loud breaking the trance. "Yes" she simply said.

"I won't let them" he replied and she just looked at him with blank face. "Then you will die a fool, this is out of our hand"

Bucky could not believe her, she gave up and she let them tame control over her, of her freedom and her will.

"Why did you gave up" he asked and never knew that the response she'd give would shock him.

"Because I'm not like you, HYDRA has taken everything away from me, there is no one left that I love and no purpose to keep fighting"

"I do have people that I love, so I will fight, just like he would do" he looked at her with serious face.

"Well, let's see how that turns out" her eyes were cold but there was also something else and Bucky could see it: relief and he did nothing but understand, he understood her loneliness and her relief because she wasn't going to be alone from now on.

* * *

Keyla was no stranger to sorrow and suffering, since life took everything she had when she was just sixteen years old.

In 39' she was forced to run away to Amsterdam with her family and then the Gestapo took them away from her a year later. She survived by herself for several months using nothing but the powers that saved her back then.

She was good at it, she only needed a touch, a whisper or a move of her hand to place her victims into unconsciousness and even mind control. She'd grow arrogant, losing her morals with each day and only caring to survive.

That's when they found her, more than ten agents chased her and she was forced to kill them with telekinesis, she made their bodies twist and burn in pain.

HYDRA found about that and within a few days she lost her freedom and landed in the hands of Arim Zola and became HYDRAS'S gem.

Of course she fought, killing several people in the process and that worked only to increase their interest in her.

Zola tested and experimented with her to figure out how powerful she was and when he figure it out his main plan was to unleash those powers.

Keyla didn't know the full extent of her power, she knew she could do much more with them but it only ended badly.

He tried to control her powers and failed, he tried to recreate them and failed only making her scream in pain with the experiments.

Then Zola found out the key to unleash her true power: pain and anger.

And so they tortured her in the most sadistic ways that made her scream, reveling the true red of her eyes and releasing the killer that lived inside her.

Years passed and all hope and kindness in her was lost only to replace it with rage as she grew stronger. She was Ruthless and cruel but also broken and lonely.

But that was until she looked into Bucky's eyes that she felt a little warmth in her chest, waking a feeling that died long ago for the twenty year old.

She hoped that HYDRA wouldn't kill the fire in his eyes, but she knew that they always find a way to ruin good things and people.

* * *

**So... this is my fist fanfic and i really want it to work out, so please tell me if you like it, hate it or have any ideas to make it better **

**I dont own anything except for Keyla (Ruby) she is mine**


	2. safe and sound

Safe and sound

Bucky fulfilled what he said.

He fought against everyone that tried to get near from him. They had beaten him down brutally and he couldn't do much as his body was still healing.

Keyla knew that he had to have some conservation sense, he was always weak and outnumbered.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked as she dabbed the bleeding wounds that decorated his face.

"Because that's what he taught me, he never gave up before and I will do the same" he wheezed a pained breath.

"That's brave but stupid, Steve Rogers was brave but stupid" she told him grimly.

"How can't I do the same?" his eyes were focused in nowhere, he was deep in his memories of Steve Rogers and Keyla could feel it. She felt his fire and his will to continue fighting.

"Your bravery will be the death of you" she just said harshly, because he was fighting for a dead cause, he was going to get himself killed.

The experiments began once he was strong enough to handle them. He'd still fight but got tortured in return.

Keyla nursed him every time he got dragged to the cell, even though his wounds healed faster with each experiment.

She heard things about a serum and a hero, and about how Bucky was going to be their own twisted version, their weapon.

But she also heard revengeful things coming from people that craved his blood.

The serum didn't always worked in some people and sometimes it would kill them. They hoped that Bucky would end like them in order to avenge their fallen.

When Keyla was out of her cell, she found them and gave them a taste of their own medicine.

She made their bodies twist like pretzels and drown in pain, she made them live their worst fears and then finally killed them.

The other HYDRA found about it and she was punished severely.

She was dragged to the cell with burn marks on her temples and her whole body from the electric shock they gave her. Her body was shaking in an atrocious dance and her mind was a storm of pained voices, the same voices that belonged to her dead family.

When she started to scream Bucky didn't understood why, he just stood beside her figuring out what was happening.

Then he heard them, they were in his mind, screaming and pleading. He felt her pain in a way no one could ever know.

It was terrifying.

He stayed with her, telling her that she was safe now, that he wasn't going to hurt her.

He saw the fear in her eyes and the way she covered her ears and stuttered "Get out of my head" like it was a mantra.

He sat her in his lap and hugged her tightly, this was the first time she showed weakness but Bucky understood and took care of her.

They remained like that for a long time, they didn't talked, and just clanged to each other as the horror passed.

Bucky thought about his past in Brooklyn, he shared his adventures with her and she just saw all the wonderful things that were on his mind.

That's when they knew that they would protect each other from everyone and everything that tried to hurt them.

HYDRA started testing the serum in her to see if it made her any more powerful.

They didn't knew that their plan worked, she didn't showed how powerful they were making her, because it wasn't only the experiments the ones that made her stronger, it was Bucky and the hope he gave her.

But Keyla didn't knew about what was coming.

One day they dragged Bucky into the cell and Keyla knew there was something wrong with him, he was lax in the guard's arms.

She felt emptiness and doubt coming from his mind.

He felt her concerned stare and he rolled his head back and looked at her with empty blue eyes.

That's when she knew it was gone, the fire in his eyes was dead and replaced with growing ice.

HYDRA found a way, they ruined the good man Bucky was and they turned him into something that even Bucky himself couldn't recognize.

Something inside her broke.

She didn't realized how much she had grown to care about him, she didn't realized about the warm feeling he woke in her.

There was no one left she loved and then life gave her Bucky and then took him away.

She felt her blood boil and her emotions explode with rage, the kind of rage that people feel when someone they love is being harmed.

She felt her eyes going red and a strange force taking control of her body.

When she became aware of herself, Bucky was cradled on her lap. Her fingers were brushing the scars on his head, warm tears fell from her now red eyes as he stared at her with blank face.

There was blood everywhere and the cell was turned upside down, the guards where lifeless on the floor in frightening positions and all the furniture was destroyed.

Shouts echoed as other guards realized what happened.

Keyla felt a pair of rough hands that jerked her away from Bucky making her cry out.

"NO!" she heard him scream and then the guards joined the chorus as she worked her magic, but a blow to her head stole consciousness and removed her control on the guards.

She felt cold fingers running through her hair and felt relaxed for a second while waking up, but when she saw him her chest tightened with pain.

"Who are you?" the confusion on his voice was painful.

She wanted to scream. They had taken away his memories, they erased the good man that he was and leaved a blank space. Steve Rogers was gone, she was gone. The times where they stood together fighting the horrors were gone for him. The fire, the stories and the hope were gone.

"Keyla" she said, her hand reaching for his face.

"And what is my name?" she could feel how lost he was.

Tears fell from her eyes and he brushed them away with his metal hand, she laid her head on his hand enjoying the familiar feeling.

She wanted to tell him everything she knew about him, all his hopes and thoughts and dreams, she wanted to tell him about his best friend and how he never gave up.

But it was too dangerous, she somehow knew that Bucky still lived with his fire and hope, but it wasn't the right time to release him.

"Soldier" she told him "my brave soldier"

He looked at her with half remembered fondness, his hand still resting on her cheek.

"Then you are my brave Keyla?" he asked innocently.

"Not so brave, but I am yours, always" she whispered.

And that was a promise of a life time.

* * *

**Hi :) sooo this story will be moving a little slow, i really want to picture their life in hydra and their missions but it will eventually fall into TWS storyline :) im glad that you are liking it i really thought no one would read it but omg im so happy :) please tell me what you think about it :D if you have any suggestions, opinions, ideas, please tell me :)**

**You can find me on tumblr: .com **


	3. Eyes Open

Eyes open

It had not died, not entirely.

The fire in her soldier's eyes still burned in a cold flare.

HYDRA tried to erase everything from him but Keyla knew they couldn't. She knew that her soldier was still the brave man she once knew not long ago and HYDRA could never change that.

Training began for her soldier. The plan to turn him into a weapon was running.

His body still remembered his army training and his growing strength caused by the serum in his veins helped him in the long run.

Keyla also got trained, she was already a deadly weapon that could kill with a thought, but her hand to hand combat was cruel and dirty, with her mutation always by her side.

Sometimes the guards had to drag her back to the cell after the beatings she received.

Soldier didn't liked that, and when she came with her face full of bruises and blood, he found the agent that did that and killed him.

Their promise was still standing, they protected each other from everything and only trusted one another. They weren't lovers, or in love, but their need to survive held them together to keep each other safe.

After the incident it was left for Soldier to train her.

They grew stronger with each day and also more dangerous, HYDRA decided that it was about time to start with phase two of the project.

One particular night a guard bursted into their cell and hurried them out, only to find another ten guards waiting for them. They guided Soldier and Keyla through a set of corridors and stairs, not bothering to see where they were going.

Suddenly they were standing in front of huge heavily guarded metal doors. Keyla knew that it meant nothing good, a new adventure was going to start for them and she wasn't sure if that was good.

"Where are we going?" her soldier asked

"To America"

The sea was calmed, not a sign of the horror that happened, not a sign of the battles that were fought in there and not a sign of the deaths of thousands. Someone could look at it and never believe that a year ago all of the nations were trying to destroy each other.

The ship was full of people seeking for a better life, for freedom in America. But Keyla knew that freedom was just an illusion.

Nobody gave them a second glance, Keyla made people believe that they were just another couple hoping for a better future.

She stared at the sea, her hand linked with soldier's metal one. She was wishing that the illusion she placed on the people became true, but as long as HYDRA lived, there was no such thing as a better future. Cut one head and two more will grow, that was the proof that HYDRA wasn't going to die any time soon.

But one day she and Soldier would run away and finally be free, no matter at what cost, no matter if they ran all their life, as long as they had each other it would be fine.

"Is everything fine Keyla?" her soldier asked in a worried tone.

He didn't knew why he had the urge to protect that woman he barely knew even though he felt like he knew her for a life time.

"Yes it is, don't worry dear" she answered with a small fake smile.

His face remained worried, so she pressed a small kiss to his lips.

Their first kiss.

Soldier grabbed her slender waist and leaned for a second one and Keyla gave in.

It wasn't a loving Kiss, full of passion and feelings. It was a sweet soft one that made them forget all their worries and concern.

For once in a very long time, everything seemed right.

She deepened the Kiss, placing her small hands in his neck, pulling him closer. They both tasted like tiredness and angst, not a very sweet combination but it was true and it suited them.

They remained like that for a long time, only focusing on each other. And she made him another promise, the promise that someday they would be free and safe from HYDRA.

If a new adventure was going to start they would start it together.

"Exceptional" said the miserable human being that was Arim Zola.

Keyla still remembered him in her nightmares, he was guilty for everything she have been through. And now that he circled her soldier as is he was an animal, her hate towards him grew stronger.

Zola looked at the red eyed woman that stood there staring at them with hate. She was his first achievement, his first gem, his ruby, the one that inspired many weapons like her soldier.

He heard about the affection she held her soldier in. It was a weakness that held her to HYDRA, but also something that made her dangerous.

He had to be careful with the soldier, he knew how powerful his ruby truly was and how the American could unleash those powers in her, because if there was something stronger than rage, it was love.

"What is his name?" Zola asked while evaluating soldier's tall solid frame.

"Soldier" she answered. She couldn't risk to make him remember, at least not for now.

Zola smiled and clapped his hands in a gesture full of malice rather than joy.

"You will be our chance to shape this century, to give the world what it deserves. You are here for a great purpose, to become our new powerful fist." He looked at Keyla and with a little smile added. "It would be devastating if something happened to you, you are too important for us, isn't he _rubinrort_?" he kept the remaining of the thought in his mind. "So if you ever try to betray us, we will kill him in front of you."

"Yes, he indeed is" Keyla said. She heard the thought that came from Zola's mind. Her soldier was her everything and if something happened to him she would die. He was her brave soldier, the one that gave her hope, so if she wanted to save him, she would have to play under HYDRA'S rules.

But Keyla had no idea about how dirty and cruel were those rules.

* * *

**Thank you so much for letting me share this with you :) i hope i can update every week, plese tell me what do you think about this, all kind of opinions are welcome :) again thank you so much**


End file.
